Groom of Eris
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Based of Disney Fanatic's Bride of Discord It is three years since her imprisonment from her stone prison. Eris is back to wreck the havoc of Equestria. One of her requests is a groom. What will the Mane Six do? Read and Find out.
1. The Escape

**Hello, Everypony Autistic Writer here to present a story in which I title Groom of Eris. This is a gender-swap, gender-bender story of Bride of Discord. I have asked the permission of Disney Fanatic 2364 if I could. I wanted to do this correctly and not invoke her wrath by creating this story without permission. So, I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter. I tried to change it up a little bit so it doesn't share too many similarities with her story. There will be some parallels, but I will be sure to make my own differences as well. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Little Pony. I do not own the gender swap versions of the MLP characters. Bride of Discord is owned by Disney Fanatic 2364. _

Chapter 1: The Escape

Eris started to giggle on her throne as she looked upon the laughable excuse of heroes that were confronting her. Dusk Shine and his friends were free of her magic and were ready to confront her again using the mystical Elements of Harmony.

"O this again" Eris started sipping down her tall glass of chocolate milk. She then threw it behind her causing an explosion that unfazed her.

Dusk Shine glared at the draconequus as he spoke.

"It is time we finally stop you, Eris" Dusk Shine continued "Look around you. Look at what you have done to Ponyville"

Eris did what he told her and smiled.

"I see nothing but pure chaos. Exactly how I like it" Eris sat on her throne looking down at the six stallions that confronted her.

"We have learned that friendship isn't always easy, but it's worth fighting for" Dusk Shine pointed his hoof towards Eris.

"You couldn't tear our friendship for long" Applejack glared at the goddess of Chaos

"O don't lie to me Applejack" She pulled on her necklace with her magic "I'm the one who made you a liar"

With a swipe of her eagle claw she pulled all but Dusk Shine to her. She grinned evilly looking at the five stallions knowing their efforts were useless. Dusk teleported in the middle of them and sprouted a magic bubble to contain them and bring them back down to the ground.

Dusk Shine closed his eyes as did the other stallions. Applejack, Elusive, Butterscotch, Rainbow Blitz, and Bubble Berry's elements started to glow as suddenly Dusk Shine's eyes lit up with a white light.

"What's this" Eris looked at each of the six until a swirl of rainbows sprouted up from them and came crashing down on her.

Butterscotch tried not to open his eyes, but the screams coming from Eris made him see what she was going through. The sheer pain and suffering were heartbreaking to the Pegasus's eyes. This would torment him to no end. He quickly closed his eyes as he couldn't bear to watch her suffer like that anymore, no matter what evil deeds she has done.

Soon, everything was erasing the effects the goddess of chaos had created. The six stallions opened their eyes, upon seeing their lovely home back to normal. Yet, something felt off about it. Bubble Berry was the first to see what was wrong.

"Hey guys, where's Eris"

Rainbow Blitz face hoofed himself "Don't you know, we turned her to stone"

"Yea, but where's the statue"

The others soon realized that Bubble Berry's was correct. In front of them lacked a statue of the female draconequus. Dusk rushed in front looking around wondering where she went.

"Where did she go" Dusk was searching with his friends as there was not a trace of the creature anywhere. "That spell should have turned her to stone"

"We didn't kill her did we" Butterscotch feared

"Maybe she vanished" Applejack was turning his head.

"Or maybe she turned into grass" Bubble Berry she looked down at the greenness of the grass.

"So, we are stepping on her…" Elusive looked down and started to be frightened that they are stepping on the creature's remains. The others soon followed with screams of disgust. Dusk Shine and Applejack were the only ones not screaming.

"GUYS, we didn't kill him" Applejack ordered the stallions to stop "Did we Dusk?"

"The elements are a mysterious bunch, but they wouldn't possess the powers to destroy something" Dusk Shine looked

"So, now what do we do?" Butterscotch looked at Dusk.

"Now, we see the Prince" Dusk declared

"I see" Prince Solaris was pondering upon the subject of Eris's escape. "You found no sign of her"

"Yes, there was not a trace of her. It was just like if she vanished out of thin air" Dusk Shine bowed before his prince before standing up with his friends who did a similar act upon entering in the throne room.

"This is quite an interesting development" Solaris stood up from his throne looking down at the six heroes.

"We didn't kill her, right Prince Solaris" Dusk Shine stumbled upon his words wondering if they did destroy the goddess of chaos.

"That is not within the elements power; their powers work on the inside of a creature's heart. When it was hit on NightTerror, he wanted to control Equestria. What he got was banishment to the moon. When he returned, there was still apart of my brother Artemis trying to get out. His shell of NightTerror cracked and my brother appeared before all of you. Eris is…"

Solaris stared at the picture of the draconequus in the glass window.

"Eris is a creature with a heart of stone. Yet, this does not mean she is that heartless. She just refuses to show her feelings" Solaris closed his eyes and breathed in, contemplating on what to do next

"Eris must have avoided the Elements and fled like a coward. She saw that she couldn't destroy, break, or damage your friendship and belief in one another" Solaris looked down and opened his eyes viewing his young apprentice, who was full of questions and worries.

"She's still out there" Dusk gasped as he looked at his friends "we have to find her. Call everyone and search everywhere"

"Calm yourself, my young one. Eris isn't the type to rush in headstrong. She is a tactful goddess and will think and plan her next move. The best advice I can give you and your friends is to wear your Elements at all time. We may never know when Eris may make her next move, but that doesn't mean she won't. For that, we must prepare in advance" Solaris looked at Dusk

"But, Solaris" Dusk was very fearful of what was to come "how will we know"

"You will know, trust me" Solaris smiled as he lifted his hoof up to comfort the young stallion "Don't lose hope. I shall cast a protection spell on the Elements, so Eris doesn't try to take them from you again"

"Thank…Thank you Prince Solaris" Dusk bowed before his Prince

On the way back to Ponyville, the six stallions bought a secret room for them to converse in.

"So, we are just going to sit and do nothing" Rainbow Blitz glared

"She still out there" Butterscotch feared looking out the window

"O this is perfect, Eris isn't even outside the train and Butterscotch is still afraid of her. I will find that thing and give her a piece of my mind" Rainbow Blitz readied his hooves into battle

"Dusk has a point; we can't do anything but wait and see what Eris has in store" Applejack said closing her eyes agreeing with Dusk on the matter.

The six stallions waited for the moment when Eris would make her move. They waited as long as three years. They had assumed that she left Equestria for good and that it was a sign for things to go back to normal. The six stallions had agreed to hold on to their respective element just in case if Eris were to strike. Much like Eris, they had to move on themselves.

Dusk Shine had become a prince as this changed the lives of many ponies and stallions in Ponyville. Dusk would often go to Canterlot for royal duties, yet his home will always be in Ponyville. He missed his friends, but had to keep his studies up just in case if Eris made a surprising return.

Elusive's designs became top of the line. He had never been this popular in Ponyville in years. So, Elusive recruited the help of the CMC's to help create more designs and meet more deadlines. Sweepy Belle had some talent for sewing and was made the organizer of his brother's clothesline. Applebuck impressed Elusive with his own designs so much, that Elusive made him his apprentice. Scooteroll was made the delieverycolt with his scooter in hoof.

Rainbow Blitz's dream came true when he was finally recruited by the Wonderbolts. He performed all over Equestria earning praise for his tricks. Despite him joining such an 'around the world' group, Rainbow Blitz made sure to make frequent stops to Ponyville to visit his friends and give them tickets to see his show. Bubble Berry always made time to see his show and was to be considered Rainbow Blitz's number one fan. He screamed louder than the fanponies.

Bubble Berry's parties were all the rage in Ponyville, to the point of royal even asking for him to plan their parties. He threw the best parties, what was better than that was he threw them for free. He loved seeing the smiles of everypony's faces.

Applejack's apples became more popular due to Dusk Shine's status as a prince. Soon, all ponies, stallions, and fillies near and far wanted to try his apples. This made things at Sweet Apple Acres much easier. A new tractor for Macreina, fixed Pappy Smith's broken hip, and a new floor to the barn in case if relatives came out to stay by the barn. Whatever money was left over was donated to Canterlot Orphanage. For this, the orphans looked up to Applejack and his family. Whether he won a rodeo or not, he was a fan favorite and a hero to the orphans. He just wished a certain female dragon would notice him more.

Butterscotch had grown to be a handsome stallion. Having a lovely voice that ponies and stallions grew jealous of. His beauty was quickly noticed by mares, who were trying to win his affects and tell him of their feelings for him. However, Butterscotch wasn't the dating or married type. He was terrified by the idea of having a special some pony. He had to make excuse of why he couldn't date that particular mare that wanted a coltfriend. He resolved several solutions that involved those ponies eventually moving on to better stallions. This crushed Butterscotch as despite his unwillingness to date, he felt alone in his little world. He tried to the focus it on his animal friends; they noticed the lonely eyes of the yellow pegasus.

In their fame and fortune, the stallions quickly forgot the Evils of Eris; except for one stallion. Butterscotch was having particular dreams of a dark creature chasing him all around. He thought it was nothing until the dreams were staring to increase night after night. This caused Butterscotch to become exhausted during the day time, sleep in the middle of lunch, and scream whenever he heard the mentions of the goddess of Chaos. He had hoped the nightmares were gone. However he was wrong.

One night, Butterscotch was tossing and turning in his bed. He was having the same nightmares again. He tried to tell his friends of them, while they just gave him the usual answer of nightmares. They weren't real and were a figment of his imagination. He decided to listen to them and have a good dream without the worrying.

In his dream realm,

Butterscotch hummed as he was feeding the birds up high in the tree.

"There you go little guys. You are going to grow nice and strong for mama and papa" Butterscotch smiled as he flew right down. He saw a trio of butterflies past him.

"Good day to you madams" Butterscotch said while putting away the bird seed and saying hi to the butterflies that past him.

"Good day to you too Butterscotch" the trio of butterflies whispered. This stopped Butterscotch cold in his hooves. Only one female spoke like that and he knew those butterflies never talked in his dreams.

The light yellow pegasus turned to face the female draconequus. She was being very flirtatious to him.

"Why so frighten my love, I have come for you first" Eris grinned an evil smirk at the young stallion. He tried to retrieve his element, in hopes of his friends rushing to his aid. Eris caught him by the tail and pulled up as he was upside down facing the goddess of chaos and disharmony.

"You will be mine forever" She laughed as Butterscotch feared for his life.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed and rose from his bed with beads of sweat running down his face.

"O goodness it was just a dream" Butterscotch uncovered his hoofs as he was to be sure to keep two of his eyes open for next time.

This would be the first of many frightful nightmares for the welder of the element of kindness.

All sorts of questions rose to Butterscotch's head. When will she strike? Is she really gone for good? He looked out the window in the night sky. Everything seemed safe for now, but the incoming fear began to frighten the poor colt.

No pony knew what would they be in for?

**Well, what does every pony think? I know I probably didn't do as good as I had hoped. I am looking forward to the Bride of Discord audio episode six. So many secrets to be awaiting our ponies, I know what they always say. Good things come to those who wait. We just have to understand DF's ways of making the videos, editing them, putting them into place, making sure it's perfect for use to see the BoD audio, yet we are all human. I understand those things since I writer fanfic. Which is so much easier than creating something like that, so I am not really going to harp on DF too much for it? **

**Now, I know people will either be enraged or like this story. So, I will state my reasons for making this story. **

**One. I love BoD (Bride of Discord) so much, I was inspired by it. **

**Two. This is a tribute to that story and those artists, writers, and video makers that make their own gender-swap ponies. **

**Three. Wanted to be one of the writers inspired by BoD, so somepoint I was going to do this. Had the idea of looking at the fanart and the story itself at the time. **

**Four. Draw in fans that liked the original story. **

**Five. Some writer was going to make a Fluttercord gender-swap story about Bride of Discord at some point.**

**Six. If Disney Fanatic 2364 can make a story about Fluttercord, (Due to her I am a fan of Fluttercord) then I can at least try to make a gender-swap story about Fluttercord. **

**Seven. Not too big of a fan on Gender-bender stories, so I created one to show that I can make a genderbender story. **

**Let me state this again, I DO NOT OWN THE GENDER-SWAP PONIES. I have no way of getting in touch with those artists. If they are reading this then, I just ask for your forgiveness. I will apologize to you and make sure you get the proper crediting for the next chapter. **

**So, that's all for now, I hope DF isn't too mad at me for making this story. To all those gender-swap ponies' artists, writers, etc. never stop making them as they are a good side to share in the MLP fandom. Keep up the good work and pleases show me mercy; I just wanted to create a gender-swap Bride of Discord story. Please spare me *Arms himself with a banana and a shield as he keeps up his guard* until then I will see everypony later. **

**Just one little something before I leave everyone to review this, I had bought Equestria Girls over a year ago and I still haven't watched it. Not that I don't have the time, it's just that I can't decide if I should watch it or not. I know I shouldn't take critics sense of how bad a film is, but I am not sure how good or bad the film will be. I have had mixed reviews saying how bad or good the film is. I also see it is being made fun of which worries me. So, should I watch Equestria girls or just skip it. Let you comments about it in the review. **


	2. The Gala

**Hello every pony and welcome back for chapter 2 of this fic. Episode six of Bride of Discord was so amazing, but now it's time to move on. Keep moving forward. I even saw the three parts to Disney Fantatic 2364's Q and A. I am sure Questions about her work will still exist. Many she can do a ? and A video once a month like she does with her Bride of Discord audio series. Let's answer some feedback. **

**The Interdimensional Traveler: Glad you like it. **

**DisneyFanatic2364: Yea, I guess people did the gender-swap because of her guy voice in Bridle Gossip. Anyways thanks for allowing me to write this. You rock and good luck on Episode 7 or anything else you have going on. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own MLP. I don't own their gender-swap characters. They belong to their respective owners._

Chapter 2: The Gala

Duskshine summoned his friends to help prepare a special night that only came once a year; the Grand Galloping Gala.

Duskshine and his friends attended the event once before and it wasn't exactly a worthwhile experience that no one in the group wanted to remember.

The stallions that were traveling on the train were Elusive, Bubbleberry, Apple Jack and Butterscotch. All of them couldn't hold their excitement for this event as it was going to be the biggest Grand Galloping Gala celebration in ages. Each one of them would have a job in preparation for such an annual night. Elusive would make the suits and dresses for all the guests that were attending, Bubbleberry was to help set up and decorate the main ball room and most of the rooms within the castle, Applejack is in charge of the food, and Butterscotch gathered the song birds to sing a little song.

The reason Rainbow Blitz wasn't with the group, was because he was performing tricks with the Wonderbolts. They were made the entertainment and would come at the night of the Gala, due to their hectic schedule.

After the four stallions got off the train, they started to talk amongst themselves before approaching the gates of Canterlot.

"I am so nervouscited. I am so glad we get to see Dusk again, it's been a long time since we have seen him" Blueberry excited and nervous at the chance of seeing their best friend again.

"Well, he has been rather busy with his royal duties, isn't this exciting" Elusive smiled "We get to help prepare for the Grand Galloping Gala"

"It's almost hard to believe after the last catastrophe" Applejack hoping to forget the events of the last Gala they went to.

"But, this is going to be so fun you guys" Bubbleberry spoke "Everyone will be tasting Applejack's food, and don't forget your suits and dress, Elusive"

"Not to mention Butterscotch's birds will be singing" Elusive smiled at his timid friend.

"Yaah" he said unenthusiastically

"Yea, and also we get to see Rainbow Blitz. I know we barely see him anymore. He is off living the dream. Flying with the Wonderbolts" Bubbleberry hopefulness to see Rainbow Blitz again.

"O you have barely seen him huh" Applejack smirks at the fact that Bubbleberry would say such a thing after Bubbleberry has seen him go to every one of Rainbow Blitz's shows.

Each of the stallions laughed as they saw the gates as two guards blocked paths of the four of the six welders of the Elements of Harmony.

"Halt, who goes there" one of the guards glared down at them.

"Why excuse us, we are Elusive, Bubbleberry, Applejack, and Butterscotch kind sir" Elusive was baffled by the guard's behavior.

"It's ok, you can let those four pass" a voice called from behind the two guards. Elusive recognized the pony immediately.

"Gleaming Shield" Elusive smiled as she was Dusk Shine's sister

"Hey guys, Dusky is glad that you four could make it" Gleaming Shield grinned. "He is having dinner with the princes in the dining hall. He ask me to escort you all"

The four followed Gleaming Shield down the hallway. Each of them was so very hungry from their trip. Upon opening the large doors, each of the friends gazed on the large table itself and the stallions and one dragoness sitting at the table. They knew Duskshine was at the table, and then next to him was Barbara the dragon; who Applejack had a hard time looking at, in the middle of the table was Solaris hearing Duskshine rambling on and on about their plans for the kingdom, to his right was his brother Artemis, and next to Artemis was Gleaming Shield's husband Prince Tempo.

"Guys, you made it" Duskshine rushed to his friends and hugged them.

The four stallions hugged their old friend. The hug could have been longer, but the four saw that Duskshine needed to breathe, so the hug was broken.

"You look just like a prince, which is a good thing you are one" Elusive joked

"I am so happy" Bubbleberry started to cry for joy at Duskshine.

"You made it" Barbara called out as Applejack smiled at the dragoness that was rushing towards her.

"O Barbara, it's been…." Applejack waiting for his hug from her as a couple of seconds goes by.

"How have you been Elusive" Barbara bedazzled by her crush.

"O you know the usual" Elusive told of his train ride from Ponyville to Canterlot in front of the female dragon.

The heart of the orange stallion grimed as he stared at the dragoness and stallion talking. he spoke in a sad tone "Never bothered asking how I've been"

"You ok Applejack" Duskshine concerned for his friend who was feeling down

"What, umm yea" Applejack tried hard not to make the others notice of his current attitude. "Well what are we all waiting for? Let's sit down and chow down"

Applejack sat down noticing Barbara sitting next to Elusive as his heart sank more and more.

"Honey you don't have to worry about me I am fine" Gleaming Shield looked at her husband pulling her chair for her. "I can take care of myself"

As they were eating, the stallions were discussing their plans for the Gala when Applejack was raising a question.

"Can the orphans attend the Gala, they don't get out much you see" Applejack asked

"Of course they can, Duskshine has been telling me of your contributions to them" Solaris smiled

"But, brother I don't think that is a wise idea. We have never had children attend the Gala before" Artemis was concerned of the changes that Solaris was making of the old custom.

"This is an era of change, my brother. It's high time that we change certain rules as well. Besides, I know how you adore the young ones" Solaris smiled

"O that reminds me, should we tell them Gleam" Prince Tempo smiled at his wife

"I guess so" Gleam looks to her husband

"We are having a baby" they both smiled at the sudden reaction of everypony at the table.

Each of the stallions gasps at the sudden announcement.

"That is wonderful news" Prince Solaris smiled at them "Congratulations are in order"

"I am going to be an uncle" Duskshine smiled

"This sounds like a great time to celebrate" Bubbleberry smiled

"Congratulations" every other pony told the happy couple.

"Thanks" Tempo and Gleaming Shield smiled in the happiness

"When are you due" Elusive asked the couple

"Ten months" Gleam smiled as she felt her husband's hoof on her.

"Well, a toast to the new prince or princess" Prince Solaris used his magic to raise the glass in celebration; everyone else raised their glasses and drank to the toast.

"I am not going to change the diapers, am I" Barbara spoke feeling a bit afraid of what her new duties could be.

Everyone was excited for the happy couple; however Applejack noticed a deep sadness for Butterscotch. Despite not being a social stallion, Butterscotch had a face to himself whenever he is sad. For a while, he has noticed this and he was going to get to the bottom of his depression.

"Ok now, let's try again" Butterscotch tried to get the birds in line for the Gala. He was practicing in the gardens as it was the only place in the castle that there was a sense of peace and quietness that Butterscotch needed for the birds.

The orange stallion stared upon him as he noticed he was very distracted and Butterscotch stomped his hoof.

"That's not right either" He shook his head. He tried to think clearly of how he wanted the song of the birds to sound.

"Ok then, a one and a two" Butterscotch breathed in

"Howdy Butterscotch" Applejack appeared from the bushes frightening the birds and Butterscotch. "Woops, sorry"

"It's ok" Butterscotch told him

"So, what's on your mind, Sugar cube" Applejack smiled at his friend

"Oh, it's nothing" he shyly told Applejack

"It's those nightmares again" Applejack looked at his friend, who wasn't giving him an answer.

"It's been three years, Eris is gone. You have got to move on like the rest of us have" Applejack told him "Besides when was the last time you have ever smiled?"

"I know I should, but they keep getting worse. You may all think that it's over but I can't help but feel that it hasn't" Butterscotch told his friend. "I just feel, I just…"

Butterscotch broke down crashing on the floor in a deep sadness that Applejack rushed over to him.

"Hey, it's ok. I am here. It's all in your head, sugar cube and she is never coming back" Applejack told him.

"O my goodness, this is just too much" a voice was laughing out in a cave watching over the scene of Butterscotch and Applejack. Her villainess laugh couldn't contain it. Eris looked over them and smirked.

"O my, it's Eris, the Goddess of Chaos, run away while we still have the chance" She imitated a pony or stallion as that would be their exact reaction to her return.

A splitting imagine of the draconequus appeared in the mirror looking at her still mocking how the ponies and stallions would react to her return.

"And the reason we are in this cave hiding out and not relaxing on a beach is because…" the reflection wanted a point of hiding out in a cave.

"It's because I wanted to leave them in a state of false security. They all think I am gone for good. But, when I come out, it will be a big surprise. Like a birthday party" Eris grinned evilly

"What about the wimpy Pegasus" the mirror mocked her

"O he is of no threat to us, no one listens to him anyways" Eris said nonchalant about Butterscotch.

"So, what's the plan this time? You going to turn them into their opposite" the mirror asked

"O because that worked so much better the last time" Eris spoke in a sarcastic tone "We can't do something that will be easily be undone. No, what we need is something more….permanent"

"The problem is those Elements of Harmony. As long as they are willing to use them, thus we can't touch them. Also, we will be turned back to stone and we all know what that is like" the reflection looked at Eris

"Don't' remind me" Eris glared as she shivered as that was one punishment, she didn't want to go through again. Escaping its grasp was frightening enough for the goddess of Chaos. Soon an idea popped into her mind.

"What if they _weren't_ willing to use them?" Eris winked at her reflection

"OOOOO, what an ingenious idea; what's the plan?" the reflection looked up at her

"I will tell you later, for now those stallions won't know what hit them with the latest touch of my newest plan" She smirked

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Eris up roared in a maniacal laugh that outstretched the outer limits of the cave; her reflection had disappeared as she continued her laugh until she stopped herself in the awkward silence and looked around.

"Note to self: I have really got to stop talking to myself" Eris told herself writing a mental memo of what to do when taking over Equestria.

"So, you going to ask her to dance with you" Prince Tempo smirked at Duskshine, who gave him a confusing look

"What now" Duskshine looked to his step-brother

"You know, who I am talking about" Prince Tempo laughed

"Ummm, I don't follow" Duskshine was baffled by his brother in law's intentions.

"Flare Warden" Prince Tempo reminding Duskshine of the blue haired Pegasus that he kept bumping into and the human version of the pony, who he held great feelings for.

Preparations were still going underway for the Gala, when a note burped itself out of Barbara's mouth. She suddenly blushed and rushes over to Prince Solaris.

"There's a crisis in Saddle Arabia" Prince Solaris was reading the parchment carefully.

"What is the crisis" Artemis asked his brother

"It lacks that detail, but they say it needs me, Artemis, and Tempo to look into the situation" Solaris spoke

"Wait, why doesn't it ask for me" Duskshine was confused

"It probably does, but just to be sure, I am leaving Duskshine in charge of everything including the Gala until our return" Solaris looked down at his pupil.

"What? I'm in charge of everything? The Gala? Are you sure I am ready?" Duskshine asked a dozen of questions with only one answer from Solaris

"I know you are ready" Solaris put a hoof to him to show trust.

**(A/N umm I am not quite sure it's wise to put Duskshine in charge of Canterlot, I mean this is the same stallion who cracked under pressure after not writing a friendship report that one time) **

"I want to go in Tempo's place" Gleaming Shield asks them

"Honey, I can't allow you to make such a sacrifice. I can go" Prince Tempo looked at his stubborn wife

"It's fine, we will be just fine" Gleaming Shield spoke while placing a hoof to her stomach.

Gleaming Shield walked with Princes Artemis and Solaris, who were leaving immediately to leave for Saddle Arabia and left the stallions to their preparations while Duskshine was caught off guard by what Solaris had said.

Everyone wasn't exactly taking the news of Solaris, Artemis, and Gleaming Shield's departure to Saddle Arabia.

"And I was just finished upon making their outfits" Elusive pouted and feeling bummed out about the effort he wasted upon making the outfits.

"O dear, what will we do?" Butterscotch was in fear "I think I am going to"

"I got him" Elusive caught Butterscotch before he hit the floor

"Don't sweat it you guys, we have handled big parties before" Pinkie smiled

"Yes, so let's follow my lead and everything will be just fine" Duskshine smiled seeing Tempo in full support.

"I will go and practice with the birds" Butterscotch told them in a sad tone

The four stallions were in confusion of Butterscotch's words. They saw him galloping outside to the birds.

"What's wrong with Butters, he should be happy, why isn't he happy?" Bubbleberry raised a brow

"You know Butterscotch and social events don't go together" Elusive told his friends.

"I have never seen him like that before" Duskshine was worried of his friend

"I guess it's those nightmares again" Applejack told the others

"How long has he been this way?"

"For a while now, I can't even remember the last time Butterscotch laughed or smiled or had any joy of fun" Applejack said again as everypony was looking at the sadness and loneliness in their friend.

"I noticed it too. His smiles look kind of forced" Bubbleberry looked to the others.

"From what I have noticed, an enormous amount of mares have been crawling to his attention, but he rejections them all. I would take advantage of such a situation" Elusive feeling jealous of Butterscotch.

"Wait, he is having nightmares? You don't mean the ones involving…"Duskshine feared

"Yes and they're getting worse" Applejack nods "he can't seem to get that monster out of his head"

"What's he so afraid of? That temptress has been gone for three years" Elusive shook his head

"We have to turn that frown upside down" Bubbleberry rubbed his cheeks with his hoof for ideas "But, how?"

"What he would need is a huge social boost. He should sing a song" Elusive suggested

"That's a brilliant idea. He has an amazing singing voice" Bubbleberry cheered

"That's an excellent idea, but we have to ask him about it first" Duskshine felt a hint of concern as Butterscotch returned.

So, they asked the stallion upon his thoughts of it. At first, Butterscotch said he couldn't do it. Yet, he knew his friends would keep asking him about it. He couldn't say no forever and gave in.

"I will sing a song" Butterscotch sighed

_I hope the princes come back faster_ he thought to himself.

"We are almost to our destination sir" one of the guards told Prince Solaris

"Thank you" Solaris smiled as the guard left the three

"I hope Duskshine will be ok with being in charge of everything" Artemis worried

"If there was anypony I could trust with leading over Canterlot and the Gala, it would be Duskshine" Solaris smiled

"Besides, he is a tough stallion and a prince as well" Gleaming Shield smiled as well

"My princes and captain, we have encountered a slight problem and I am sorry to tell you all, that you have to journey on hoof" the guard hesitated for a moment.

"It is fine" Solaris nodded as the three journeyed through the sand area as it was hard to see with the weather looking dreadful.

"Brother, this weather is looking awful, do you think that is the cause of this mess" Artemis ask him

"We won't know until we arrive" Solaris looked at the clouds as well

"Well the clouds look rather peculiar. I mean pink clouds?" Gleaming Shield joked

The mention of pink clouds turned Solaris and Artemis's face from determination to worry. Solaris looked closer at the raindrops as they were very dirty to be water itself. He had a taste of it.

"Chocolate milk?" Solaris feared as he put his hoof down

"Only one creature could ever make pink clouds and chocolate rain" Artemis looked at him "Brother we have to turn back now"

"TOO LATE" a voice called from within the pink clouds and with one final snap the three disappeared without a trace on them.

**Well, that was a shocking turn of events. I wanted to end it that way. So, the tough part of this chapter was where I wanted the starting point to be. **

**In the spirit of BOD, I wanted to include not just the Fluttercord, but the AppleSpike as well. I am blending both the Audio Series and DF's fanfic as well. I like how Disney Fanatic 2364 used the violin of Return to Mother from Tangled. It's so Awesome and kind of fits into the story. **

**I assume everyone noticed the first switch up of this story. I know Princess Cadance went with Celestia and Luna in the original story, but this change up is explainable. I am sure people will forgive me for this change up. If you are still confused, I will explain it in the next chapter. **

**Anyways, I hope everyone likes this chapter. The next chapter will be the Return. Now, I am having a hard time deciding between keeping Somepony to Love or change it to a different song. Tell me what you think? If you have a song recommendation pleases tell me. **

**I will be answering Questions in an Author's Note that I will be posting some time this week. It will tell you my plans for this story. Anyways, I finally found what I want my OC pony would look like. **

***Uses magic to transform himself into a blue unicorn with black hair, glasses, and a black fedora as a hat. His cutie mark consisted of a notebook with a pencil* **

**Ah, much better. **

**Well, stay tune for my Author's note on the questions everyone has. If you guys have anymore questions, pleases feel free to ask me. If it's concerning me, my fanfic, or anything in general, please put it on the review for me to answer in the next chapter. **

**Everyone have a great day and until then, see you all later. By the way.  
DUN DUN DUN **


	3. The Return

**Wow, I mean just wow. I saw Twilight's Kingdom and it was such an amazing episode. A little too cliché for me, yet it was such an amazing episode. What a way to end season four. I can't wait to see what season five and Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks will bring us. Also, great job on Episode 7 on the Bride of Discord; a lot of great moments. Now feed back. **

**FanLovesFic16: I don't know if I should update it weekly. I mean I will do well as far as the second week, but I don't have that kind of time for a weekly update. I send the story out then I wait a week for comments, to see whose following or favoriting my fic, then I update it. That's how I work and I am sticking with it. **

**Guest: Thanks for the suggestion, I guess it is silly for Applejack to call his guy friends sugarcube. **

**AngelinTraining: Sure you may just let me know and follow the rules of doing artwork for Groom of Eris and we will be ok. **

**DisneyFanatic2364: I am glad you liked the gender bender version. Yea, I guess I messed up on that part, no one is perfect. (Well, I might as well reveal it now. The reason Shining Armor's female version went with was because of the risk of what Eris might do to the baby. I mean it's just messed up.) **

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Little Pony. I do not own the rights of the gender-swap ponies. _

Chapter 3 the Return

The Gala was well under way with guests that were coming near and far. It was the biggest party everypony has ever seen. The décor was outstanding and the food was delicious. The Gala could be marked as the largest turn out of the century. Even the Canterlot snobs were appreciating the turn out, while adding their own opinions and remarks about the smaller fillies and colts in attendance.

Bubbleberry was entertaining the guest with a little song until he saw a sight that most of the colts and fillies looked upon.

"RAINBOW BLITZ" Bubbleberry screamed over the microphone, while startled all of the guest's ears. The pink stallion ran over to his Wonderbolt friend and gave him the biggest hug in the world.

"I missed you too, Bubbles" Rainbow Blitz trying to break out of the bone-shattering hug his best friend was giving him.

"You made it" Dusk Shine said as he and Applejack raced towards their two friends.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't miss this for the world. You guys are my best friends. I will always be there for you guys, regardless if I was with the Wonderbolts or not" Rainbow Blitz smiled "Where is Exclusive and Butterscotch?"

"Well Elusive is getting the CMC's and Butterscotch is practicing for the big song for tonight" Dusk Shine answered

"Wait, wait a minute hold the phone" Blitz stopped his friends "Butters is doing what?"

"Butterscotch is going to sing tonight" Applejack cheered

"And he is going to sound awesome" Bubbleberry added

"Butterscotch" Blitz was trying to understand who exactly was singing. "You're kidding, right?"

"We thought it would be a great confident boost for him" Dusk Shine smiled

"Sure, like keeping a Parasprite as a house pet" Rainbow Blitz wasn't too confident about his other best friend singing. Blitz knew about Scotch's stage fright and was afraid that Butterscotch wouldn't be able to handle such a task as singing.

XxxX

Barbara was wearing a sparkly green dress and looked upon the appearance of the white stallion that was in the ball room.

"Exclusive" Barbara said with eyes that formed into hearts.

"O, there's Regal Splendor" Exclusive flew past Barbara in order to greet the mare that would soon be taken by him.

"Wait, Exclus" Barbara tried to stop him, but he slipped through her fingers. Her eyes glared at Exclusive and Regal greeting one another. A stallion stood behind Barbara as he attempted to speak.

"You know Barbara if you want to dance, I could…" Applejack gulped looking down at the dragon trying to hold the confident of asking her to dance.

"You mean it, Applejack" Barbara smiled

"Well, umm yea" Applejack nervously said with sweat beading down the side of his face.

"Ask Exclusive to dance with me?" Barbara looked hopeful at Exclusive hoping that Applejack would help her out with her crush.

"Now Barb, that wasn't what I…" Applejack tried to tell Barbara, but there was no fighting the hopeful dragon that was begging for his help.

"I will do my best" he sighed with sorrow and started his way towards Exclusive

XxxX

"Hey, Clusives got a minute" Applejack poked the stallion by his shoulder

"I am in the middle of talking to Regal" Exclusive said

"It's important" Applejack ordered

Exclusive knew it probably wasn't important, but he looked to Regal. "I am sorry, this will only take a minute my dear" He said kissing her hoof and walked over to Applejack to get some privacy. He was irritated that Applejack called him away from such a fancy mare.

"I am here, now what is it Applejack" Exclusive had an annoyed look on his face.

"Barbara wants to dance with you" Applejack pleaded as he really didn't want to ask Exclusive this, because he knew the end result. However, Barbara had asked him and he wasn't going to turn down Barbara at all.

"Don't ruin this for me" Exclusive said "Regal just got out of a relationship, so she is a bachelorette. If she thinks that there is something that is going on between me and Barbara, she wouldn't make me her coltfriend"

"Wait, you and Regal are" Applejack said and also felt a hint of sadness for Barbara as well.

"Well, not exactly, but this could be my once chance to land the mare of my dreams" Exclusive was feeling very ecstatic at the moment.

"What about Barb, the poor girl will be heartbroken" Applejack said in a worried tone

"We are just friends, I am sure she will be just fine" Exclusive said "If you will pardon me, my date awaits"

Applejack saw Exclusive disappear in the crowd of ponies and stallions. A tap on his hoof surprised Applejack. He looked down seeing the dragon smiling. "Well how did it go?"

"Umm well it went… You know dear, umm" He looked down as he couldn't let her down. As much as he wanted to comfort her, he couldn't risk seeing Barb in such a state of sadness. "He might save you one teensy little dance"

"O really, that's wonderful" Barbara gave Applejack a hug. The breaking of his heart was getting a little bit to Applejack. He had to lie to himself in order to see Barbara's own happiness. "Yea, it definitely is"

XxxX

Applejack was pouring more juice into smaller cups for some of the guests to drink as Rainbow Blitz and Dusk Shine came over by the table.

"Have you seen Butterscotch, We haven't seen him everywhere" Dusk Shine asked Applejack

"Really, then check in the garden, he has got to be there" Applejack suggested

"I will go" Rainbow Blitz smiled before zooming over to the gardens.

Applejack saw Barbara going up to Exclusive and Regal as he gave out a sigh. _What does that stallion have that I don't have? _

"Are you ok, Jack?" Dusk Shine sensed a great sadness within his friend

"Nope, everything's fine" He wore a fake smile as if it was a mask. He couldn't let the other know how deeply sad he was at the current moment.

"If you say so" Dusk Shine smiled as he was going back to greet more guests.

Duskshine was prancing back to the front gate when.

"What do you mean I can't get in? I thought everypony near and far was invited to this event. That is very rude" a voice growled at the doors.

Dusk Shine noticed the guards wouldn't let in a grey skinned mare as he flew into action. "Hey there, the rules are rules. Let that mare in the castle"

"But sir" One of them protested

"Ahem" Dusk Shine glared as Prince Tempo stood at the side of him "Is there a problem here?"

"Umm no Prince Tempo" The guards bowed down as the mare flew past them and bowed before Dusk Shine and Tempo "You are too kind your majesties"

"No need to be too formal, everypony is invited to this gathering" Prince Tempo smiled

Dusk Shine waved as well as the mare was stepping inside the party. "Thank you for showing up"

The mare smiled with yellow eyes

_No, thank you for letting me in; Even though I am not what you think I am. What a fool. _

XxxX

"It's ok Butters, it's going to be ok" Butterscotch breathed in and out preparing himself for when he was called up for his turn to sing. He hit his hoof into the water. "Argghhh, who am I fooling, I can't sing. Why should I even try?"

"Why, I think you sound great" a voice called from behind the Pegasus as Butterscotch hugged Rainbow Blitz.

"How have you been" Butterscotch smiled at his old friend

"I have been fine" Blitz nodded to his nervous friend "how about you"

"Me too" Butterscotch sighed

"Really, because that's not what I have been hearing from the rest from our friends" Blitz said

"It's the nightmares, they just won't go away" Butterscotch shook his head thinking about his nightmares within ever passing moment. "I am just concerned that Eris might return"

"What, do you think Eris is in there, cleverly disguised, and waiting to make her move? Don't be ridiculous, she is gone for good. It was just a dream. We are at a party, you need to cut loose. Speaking of which, your song is up next"

"It's ok, I don't feel like singing" Butterscotch tried to avoid the subject at hand.

"Hey, you aren't chickening out of this one" Blitz stood in Scotch's way. "What about the time you handled those hurricanes"

"Flying is very difference from singing. Everypony isn't watching you waiting for you to fail" Butterscotch said

"Ok, what about the time you sang that pet song with me" Blitz remarked

"That was when it was only you and thousands of animals and critters. This is a whole room full of ponies, colts, fillies, and stallions, I am not sure if I can sing in front of all of them; I am scared" Butterscotch cowered in fear.

"Hey, you won't be all alone. I am here to support you. You will be just fine" Blitz smiled leading Butters back into the party.

"Yea, let's do this" Butterscotch said before looking away feeling nervous.

XxxX

"O this party is so incredibly dull" Eris said in her pony disguise. It was one thing that she had to take the form of one of these creatures. She had to wear a dress. Eris, the goddess of Chaos wouldn't be caught dead wearing one.

"I will give these ponies credit, they managed to liven up this party" Eris shook her head talking to herself.

"How are you supposed to hold anything with these hooves" Eris said as she grabbed a drink and it was slipping through her hooves.

Eris saw some colts and fillies running from under her. "Gees, who invited these brats here anyways? Note to self, never have kids"

"If there is something I hate more than ponies, then it's younger ponies" Eris shook her head in distaste "Watch where you are stepping" She growled as she couldn't wait until Equestria was within her fingertips.

Eris saw some ponies getting punch and she decided to have a little fun at the party. She snapped her finger when nopony wasn't looking. The chaos that was happening at the serving table made Eris laugh.

"If I knew a party could be this much fun, I should have returned years ago" She snickered as she pranced off to cause more mischief.

"And you reach your right hoof in and you reach your left hoof out" Bubbleberry continued to distract the audience until Butterscotch was found. Dusk Shine smiled grabbing the microphone.

"Thank you Bubbleberry" Dusk Shine was glad his friend was able to stall everyone.

"You're welcome Dusk" Bubbleberry smiled as he went offstage.

Eris shook her ear _finally that stallion does something right for once. _

"Mares and Gentlecolts, I would like to welcome you to the Grand Galloping Gala" Duskshine smiled

"Blah blah blah" whispered Eris

"We have so much fun planned for tonight. Including an air show from the Wonderbolts" Everypony cheered as Eris couldn't give a care of what was to come for tonight.

"But, first we are going to hear a song from a very close friend of mine. The bearer of the Element of Kindness himself, Butterscotch"

"Wait, that wimpy Pegasus is going to sing" Eris snickered a laugh to herself as she couldn't believe they are going to let her sing. She is probably going to get too scared to even stand.

Many of the female unicorn, Pegasus and earth ponies were gasping in awe. Eris was very confused.

"Ok, I'll bite what is everypony staring ahhhhhhhh" Eris froze looking at what everypony else was looking upon. This act caused Eris to immediately drop her chocolate milk glass that she had been drinking.

It was Butterscotch in a suit that seemed to leave Eris in a star struck motion.

_O my goodness, he is so….he is so…. _

A record breaks in Eris's mind to snap her out of it. She used the excuse that it was a momentarily relapse and she kept repeating it to herself to snap her out of what she was feeling.

Butterscotch approached the mic as he licked his lips and felt really nervous about singing. He had done it before, but there were many ponies and stallions watching him. Would he do well or would he be terrible? Apart of him wanted to walk off stage, but he saw the faces of his five friends and smiled. He race to the mic and sighed as he took a deep breath and started to sing the song.

**(A/N if you guys want to know why I didn't include the song in this chapter, join me at the bottom in my ending Author's note)**

XxxX

Hearing Butterscotch's voice almost finishing the song; Eris felt lifted by Butterscotch singing such a heartwarming tune. Was this the same stallion that entered the labyrinth with his friends? The same stallion she has watched most over the years that she has known him. Where has he been all her life?

She quickly snapped out of it "I have to stop this madness"

A puff of magic came from the stage, which left all of the guests in attendance with a heavy gasp. Dusk Shine, Exclusive, Bubbleberry, Applejack and Rainbow Blitz were shocked and afraid. Everypony had looked upon the sight of the goddess of Chao onstage with unsuspecting Butterscotch, who was still singing and didn't realize his nightmares were becoming a reality.

He flew up in the air as he felt all of his troubles were melting away by the sounds of his voice. For the first time in a long time Butterscotch was happy.

An unknown partner had twirled around Butterscotch and he had dipped his partner down. He wanted to get a good look at his partner. When he opened his eyes, he viewed the object of his nightmares was staring back at him with a smile.

"O Butterscotch, I didn't know you were such a great singer and dancer" Eris giggled

Butterscotch was frozen in fear upon staring at the Goddess of Chaos. Rainbow Blitz soon came to the defense of the frightened Pegasus.

"Get away from him" Rainbow Blitz glared looking at Eris

"What? We were only dancing" the draconequus smiled

"Eris" Dusk Shine glared

"What are you doing here?" Prince Tempo added

"You're highnesses" Eris smirked as Prince Tempo and Prince Dusk Shine realized that Eris was the mare they had let in through their doors. "It is such a great chance to see you all again. Sorry if I didn't send a message of my arrival"

Eris spotted the Crusaders who hid behind Exclusive, Applejack, and Bubbleberry and smirked "why if it isn't my three little saviors"

"What do you want Eris" Duskshine glared

"O will you put a sock in it" Eris snapped as a pair of sock was stuff in Dusk shine's mouth as he tried to spit out the pair.

"Seriously, give him wings and a crown and its all 'I am better than everyone else' gees it's so boring" Eris shook her head in distaste

"Why are you here" Dusk finally got the socks out of his mouth, though he had to deal with the horrible taste of hooves stuck in his taste buds.

"Well, I am a party crasher of course. While I am at it, I am here to take over Equestria" Eris smirked

Everyone has gasped as Dusk Shine smirked "You should have stayed in hiding. Now, you are going to get turned back into stone where you belong"

"Umm, I would mind embarrassing you here, but don't you need the Elements of Harmony to do that" Eris pointed it out

"We have…"Dusk Shine shouted before he realized that he and his friends stopped wearing them years ago. "We don't need them to beat you"

Dusk Shine was prepared to fight against Eris. Her response was yawning and waving her hand in her mouth, while effortlessly snapping her fingers to make Dusk's horn disappear.

"Hey, give it back" Dusk Shine ordered

"You are really a stick in the mud" Eris snapped her fingers to match her words to the situation. Bubbleberry couldn't help but laugh at Duskshine literately being in mud.

Rainbow Blitz couldn't take it anymore "No one makes fun of my friends and gets away with it"

Eris chuckled seeing Rainbow Blitz speeding up. She snapped her fingers to change her clothes into a matador outfit holding up a red blanket up to tempt Rainbow Blitz. "Toro, Toro" She said playfully.

This made Blitz angrier as this caused him to speed up more to the goddess of chaos. Eris revealed the pillar that Rainbow Blitz had crashed into. Eris cheered "O le"

"Have you all learned nothing from our last encounter" She laughs manically "You all thought I was gone for good. Except for you my little Butterscotch"

"Wait, how" Butterscotch asked

"I have been watching you" Eris interrupted him. "By the way, if you ever want a dancing partner, I'm available"

"You touch him one more time and I will give you such a pounding" Blitz glared at Eris

"You wait until the Princes come back" Dusk Shine glared

"Ahh, does Dusky need Daddy Solaris to come bail him out again" Eris smirked "I am afraid Solaris can't help you in his current…" She used air quotes "Predicament"

"What do you mean" Dusk Shine darted his eyes back

"See for yourselves" Eris snapped her pretty little fingers again as she showed everyone that Solaris, Artemis, and Gleaming Shield in a cell together.

"That's the princes" Barbara cried out

"What have you done with my wife" Prince Tempo bared such hatred for the draconequus.

"Nothing I assure you. The foal is perfectly fine. However, it would be a shame if something were to happen to his mother before birth" Eris looked down

"What" Prince Tempo's eyes were widen

"Blah blah, you are having a boy, congrats" Eris shook her head in disgust

"I swear, if you hurt Gleaming Shield" Prince Tempo growled as he was ready to attack Eris

"I wouldn't dream of it. Though, if any of you decide to be a hero and stop me, the princes get it, and that includes the unborn one" Eris made the imagine of the princes disappear.

"Now for the weather" Eris smirked as she wore business attire showing a broadcast of the weather. "It will be cotton candy cloudy with a chance of chocolate milk. Seriously, it will be raining cats and dogs. Hope everypony gets home safely or not. BWHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Everypony heard her laughter as everypony started to panic and create an uproar that was happening throughout the castle.

"Everypony calm down. The situation is under control" Dusk Shine shouted as he attended to calm the situation.

"They're not listening to me" Dusk Shine looked at the chaotic room that was full of screaming ponies and stallions.

"We are listening to you" Applejack smiled

"OK, Blitz and Applejack. I need the both of you to get the orphans to safety" Dusk Shine stated

"Gotcha, will do" both of them said as Blitz zoomed to gather the colts and fillies. Applejack followed.

"Butterscotch, you keep an eye on the crusaders" Dusk ordered

"Alright" Butterscotch nods

"I will round up the guards to keep everyone inside their homes" Prince Tempo nods as he races down to gather up each of the guards.

The rest of them would handle leading the crowds to safety and to assist Tempo if they needed to. They would meet up at the Throne room in an hour after everything was settled.

Dusk Shine looked at the chaos that Eris had created. He also looked at the missing horn that he had once had ever since he was born. He sighed as Eris had managed to make it disappear all within twenty seconds of her being at the castle. Dusk Shine felt a great sadness within him.

"Some prince I turned out to be"

XxxX

**Well that's it for now, what did you all think? I originally wanted the chapter to begin with Eris preparing to go to the Gala. It was too similar to a scene in Phantom of the Opera. **

**Now, I know everyone, including DF 2364 may be asking why I didn't include Somepony to Love in this chapter or the story itself. Although, DF had included it in her story, I will not include it in mine. I don't feel its right to do such a thing in a story. I respect movies, and story that have music or songs in them. To me, it doesn't feel right. I told everyone at the beginning that Groom of Eris was going to be similar yet different to Bride of Discord. Now, I am not saying that the songs that DF has made for the story are bad. I feel music is more of an audio learning than of visual learning. I mean I am not going to sing songs while I read a story. I mean I don't see many songs written in books. It just won't feel quite right. I apologize to the fans and DF herself for not adding it to the story. I won't be ignoring Butterscotch singing the song; I am just going to skip over it. I hope everyone can forgive me for it. **

**Anyways, for those of you who have asked me about doing fan artwork for Groom of Eris. I give you my permission, though you have to follow doing disclaimers for it. If you do all that, then you can draw whatever you want of Groom of Eris. I have a Deviantart account (after logging back in again for a year or two) though I am thinking of using it to post my fanfictions on that site, also including behind the scenes stuff along with those chapters, thoughts I had on it, and stuff like that. It's also to ask artists if I can use their pictures as inspirations to fanfictions that I am making. It has worked out ok so far. I still haven't heard from the gender-swap pony people yet. But, I am sure they will get back to me eventually.**

**Well, you all take care; leave me questions, comments, or concerns in the comments section. Until then see you all later. **


End file.
